


Complex love

by Lefreakypanda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, interesting dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefreakypanda/pseuds/Lefreakypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle started off frustrated with Rumpelstiltskin's cold heart, now she's beginning to become frustrated over complicated love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. apple tarts and tea

Belle French, lady of the dark castle -in Rumpelstiltskin's mind- was not the best cook in the world.

 

 Nearly all of the food that she cooked would somehow burn, and even in one case, explode. How something like that would happen, no one would know. Usually, Rumplestiltskin would have to magic up their meals, something usually having to do with mashed potatoes. _Oh,_  how he _loved_  mashed potatoes.-although he would never admit that to anyone- Though, Belle would prefer something like boiled cabbage with a pinch of salt.

 

Such an odd girl Rumplestiltskin thought she was.

So, no, she was not the best cook.

But _oh gods_ , could she _bake_.

Rumplestiltskin took a long slow breath through his nose, inhaling the wondrous aroma of something sweet spreading itself around the dark castle, his eyes fluttering closed to embrace the lovely scent. 

_what is my little caretaker making today?_

Rumpelstiltskin wondered, trying to make out what the pastry was by the smell. Sure, he could use his magic and somehow find out what it was, but he loved to play the guessing game. He was getting pretty good at it, after all...

_I'm guessing...Apple tarts._

He leaned back, letting his head rest against the back of his wing back chair, his eyes still closed. He imagined Belle in the kitchen, oh so adorable with an apron on and it being covered in flour and such, slowly and carefully bending over to place the tarts that she made just for _him_ in the oven..

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flew open, snapping himself out of such thoughts. He blushed at the thought of his petite caretaker leaning over before his very eyes.-or at least in his imagination, before his very eyes- His cheeks turned a dark golden brown. The dark golden brown that Belle thought was ' _cute_ '.

The dark one is _not._   _cute._

He thought, his blush deepening, hoping that it would go away before Belle had a chance to see. Perhaps if he sat at his spinning wheel and spun for a while his thoughts would calm. He got up and took long and slow steps to the spinning wheel, getting there fairly quickly. Not to _him_ , of course. But to his dearest Belle. 

 

Wait-

 

 _Dearest? Since bloody when did i start calling her dearest?_  

He questioned himself in his mind, standing before the spinning wheel, grazing his fingers along the wood while staring into nothingness.

 His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a door swinging open. He turned around to see Belle coming out of the kitchen, walking toward the great table with a tray that consisted of tea and the mystery dessert that she had made. He watched her as she leaned over to place a cup on front of his chair, her hair falling to reveal her pale neck, imagining his lips right there..-

_No, stop it you fool! What has gotten into you?!_

"Won't you sit down, Rumple? I've served you tea and something sweet to eat." he heard belle say with a smile. As he slowly pulled himself back into reality, he realized that he had been day dreaming while staring right at her. Before he could work any further thoughts that he cause him to blush, he walked over to the table, trying to find something to say. 

 

"Uh- _yes_." He started almost smoothly as he sat down " I do love tea. And sweet things" he admitted, clearly stating the obvious. 

"well, you've come here on the right day, _dearie_ " she joked. "I've made your favorite. Apple tarts."


	2. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a dream.

Try after try, Belle finally gave up on reading. For some reason, when she tried to read, her mind would slip away at some point. She set her book aside with a small sigh and moved into a comfortable position, staring at her hands. Why was it so hard for her to do one of the things that she loved the most? She's been this way for days now, distracted like no other, thinking of nothing but one thing and only one thing.

_Rumplestiltskin._

She smiled at the thought of his name, wishing he was cuddling with her on the overly stuffed couch. But she wouldn't summon him, she couldn't. Of course he had plenty of other important things to do, and he would never sit on the same couch with her, Which she thought was just silly. It's not like she was going to _bite_  him or anything.She closed her eyes and soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

\---------------------------------------

She awakened slowly, the taste of copper lying ever so slightly upon her tongue, which could only mean that Rumplestiltskin was near. 

 

"Rumplestiltskin?"

Belle mumbled drowsily. She could sense his body go stiff. Clearly, he didn't expect for her to be aware of his presence.-he hasn't a clue that she always knows when he's near.- Belle slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him kneeling beside her, his hands resting on the cushion.

He looked just as suprised as she did, both frozen with their eyes locked on each others.

"Hello, dearie.." 

He started, still kneeling beside her, but averting his gaze, his eyes searching for a spot to focus on.

"I haven't heard from you in a while...I was coming to think that you've run away on me."

Belle sat up and hesitantly reached out to cup his cheek with one hand, causing him to look at her. When he made no move to push her away, which she thought was quite odd, she brought her other hand to his face, cupping it gently.

"Oh rumple, i would never run away on you. I've no reason to."

She said assuringly, smiling warmly. 

"I'm sure that there are plenty of reasons to run away from a monster like-"

"Ah, ah Rumple. There is no need to start this again. No matter how many times you try to tell me, i will never think of you as a monster. Because you're not." 

She said softly, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks once more before finally pulling away.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you were watching me while i was asleep?"

"Uh-i don't-ah...i'm not-ah-i'm not quite sure.."

He stuttered, not expecting for her to ask him that.

Blast! I thought she would've forgotten by now!

He thought to himself.

"Yes, you do. Now can you just tell me?" 

She asked with a giggle. 

Her giggle was cut short by the soft crash of lips on hers, causing her to slightly gasp. When he finally pulled away for air, she looked into his eyes, seeing his pupils blown wide with desire. 

His desire quickly turned into fear and he started to back away slowly. 

"I'm so sorry, i...i..."

Belle grabbed his shoulders bringing him closer.

 

"It's okay, Rumplestiltskin."

 

She leaned in and kissed him again, assurring him that it was alright, that she's been longing for this kind of contact for ages. His tongue traced along her bottom lip, seeking for entrance, which belle granted quickly. He explored every part of her mouth, finding the places that extracted soft moans from his sweet Belle. He gently pushed her onto her back, moving with her. He pulled away from Belles lips, making her slightly whimper from the loss of his lips on hers. The whimper quickly turned into a soft moan as Rumpelstiltskin's lips found the nape of her neck, kissing and sucking ever so gently. His hands moved to touch her petite body, one hand on her hip, the other hand gently cupping her breast. She felt a warm feeling pooling between her legs, something that had her wanting more. She needed something else to complete this strange feeling. Once his lips found the material of her sleeve, he stopped. He looked down at her eyes blown wide with desire. 

 

"I...i..." He started.

 

"You what, Rumple?"

 

"I can't..." he mumbled, looking away.

He moved off of her and sat on the floor, his back to the couch. She moved to sit next to him on the floor, and softly grabbed his hand when he tried to moved away.

 

"It's okay, Rumple. If you don't want to then we-"

 

"How could you want such a monster?" He asked, his voice barley loud enough to hear.

"Oh, rumple. You're not a-"

 

"Yes i am! That is what i am and that is what i will always be!" He yelled, standing on his feet, looking 

at her as she stood up as well.

 

"No, Rumplestiltskin. You're wrong." 

She said calmly, sitting on the couch.

 

He mumbled something under his breath that Belle couldn't quite make out.

"Pardon?"

 

"I love you."

 

\---------------------------------------

Belle woke up with a soft gasp. 

 

_What. Was. That?_

she thought. She's never had a dream of such a thing before, she's never felt the feelings that she did. The warm feeling pooling in her lower belly was still present and she was somewhat frightened by it, for she's never felt such a thing before. Her thoughts pulled her dream to the front of her mind, and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Such an interesting dream she thought it was.

Has he ever dreamt of things like that before?

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Rumpelstiltskin's shot up out of bed, and started to pace around his room. Thoughts rushed through his head, as well as many questions. Yet, he found himself speechless.

_What. Was  That?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, heres the second chapter. :) tell me what you guys think!! I'm not really sure where this is going.. but i hope it's somewhere nice.


	3. Doing Wrong

Belle sat at the great table by her self, sipping on tea and nibbling on freshly baked cookies. She studied the details of her blue dress carefully as she let her mind flow freely. Since she still didn't have the concentration to read, she had to find other things to. So far, she found nothing.

It had only been a few days since this whole I-can't-concentrate-on-anything-for-my-life thing started, but it felt like light years to Belle. Reading was the only thing that she would do. She would read before sleep, when she woke up, while she was cleaning-she would sneak a paragraph or two when Rumplestiltskin wasn't watching- and some times, when she was feeling daring, she would bring a book to the table at dinner. But now she couldn't do that.

So, here she was. At the table. Doing absolutely nothing.

One of the main thoughts that swam to the front of her mind was him. Mainly him. Rumplestiltskin. And the dream. As much as she tried to push it away, it seemed to push itself even harder towards her. Speaking-thinking-of Rumplestiltskin, where was he? Belle had just realized that he hadn't been anywhere to be seen all morning. He's probably in his workroom working on a big spell again. She thought. Perhaps it would be nice of her to bring him a late breakfast with his favorite brew of her-as he stated many times-lovely tea. He must be quite hungry, but then again, he doesn't really eat much. but when he does find himself hungry, Belle thought, he'll have food and tea nearby.

 

\-------------------

 

Belle knocked on the door to the workroom, and slowly entered when she heard nothing. "Rumplestiltskin?" She called out cautiously. when the door was wide enough, she slowly peeked her head inside and found him in a deep slumber on the cot in the corner. She entered slowly and quietly to put the tray of breakfast and tea, thinking that he would appreciate the small gesture. She set the tray on his work table without a sound, and smiled at the small victory. as she pulled her hands away, one hand knocked over an empty cup, the cup landing on the silverware causing a loud clattering noise. Rumplestiltskins jumped off of the cot and onto his feet, magicking up a ball of fire in his hand ready to fight off the intruder. He quickly saw that the intruder was Belle, and got rid of the fire ball, but not the fire in his eyes.

"Great gods, woman! You nearly startled me to death, and i'm immortal!" He roared.

"I-i'm terribly sorry-"

Rumplestiltskins anger soon faded away, for he could never stay angry at Belle for long.

"Never mind that, dearie. What-uh, what did you bring in here?" He said in a softer voice than usual.

Belle pretended not to notice and continued to talk as normally as she could.

"It's-ah, some tea and sweets. I know how much you love them.. and I figured that you'd become a bit hungry for something-preferably sweet-sooner or later, but would be too...too stubborn to come down."

 

They stood there for a while and let the silence scream into their ears. Rumplestiltskin studied belle's petite frame, thinking of how he would love to observe the skin that he couldn't quite see-

_NO. Stop!_

He quickly slipped his impish mask back over his face and let out his signature giggle that snapped Belle into attention.

"Now, if you don't mind, dearie, i have serious work to do in here and i can't have you standing here distracting me."

He sneered. Belle saw his hand flourish dramatically and before she knew it, she was in her room. She ran to her bed and jumped on top of it, resting her head on her arms as she sobbed.

"Wh-why would h-he d-do that? I was just try-trying t-to Help." She choked out through sobs.

Why would he do such a thing? Why would he magic her away after she'd done something so thoughtful? Maybe he only saw her as nothing more than a useless caretaker, only as a possession. Nothing more.

\---------------------

 

Rumplestiltskin stood there, realization creeping up on him. Oh goodness, he just magicked away his dearest caretaker. What kind of monster would do such a thing? He turned his head, and studied the tray with sweets and tea that she had thoughtfully composed just for him. He hesitantly walked over to the tray and looked at it. When he saw what was on it, he almost cried right then and there. She had brought him his favorite brew of tea, with chocolate chip cookies, crapes and the one pastry that she made for him and only him. Those apple tarts. His knees gave in, and he fell to the floor on his knees with a hard thud. he couldn't think of anything other than how much he wanted to apologize and kiss her with all of his love to show her just how much she meant to him, but he couldn't. Damn him and his cowardly ways. But he had to say something, he had to. He must admit to his wrong doing. If only he knew how..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so...i hope you think this is a pretty okay story so far, any suggestions for anything? i love comments. :)


	4. Reflection

"Belle, I'm terribly sorry. Is there any way you could forgive me?"

 

He asked himself in the mirror.

 

"No, no. That won't do, it just won't!"

 

He gave up flailing his arms in the air, walking away from the mirror. Oh, how he wanted to throw something across the room and just watch as it shattered into little pieces. For hours, Rumplestiltskin has been talking to himself in front of a mirror, and the urge to just give up was growing stronger every second. But he couldn't. He's been locked away in his workroom for...some amount of days. He lost count after...well, he didn't even count the days to begin with. Belle knocked on his door many times before just giving up, finally accepting that he wasn't going to come out. The guilt inside of him was killing him, and he couldn't bear to leave Belle hanging like that. he winced at the thought of just knowing that he pushed away such a delicate treasure, a true beauty. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood in front of the mirror once again.

 

"I must keep. trying. He mumbled slowly, taking a deep breath before dropping his arms to his side.

 

"Belle," He started again, letting out a long sigh before continuing.

 

"My dearest Belle, words will never completely describe what you mean to me. You are the little flicker of light that keeps my soul from complete darkness, from such a deep tribulation. You always see to my need without any questions or complaints, even if they are truly ridiculous, and that is something that I will always truly cherish...Uh..."  He trailed off, finding himself at a loss for words.

 

"You're very beautiful.."

Anger swelled within him as he stomped away from the mirror once again, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Gah! I cannot do this!" He roared.

Rumplestiltskin gave up completely and searched for something that was screaming to be thrown, quickly locking his eyes on many empty glass potion bottles lying on a table.

He stormed toward them, and grabbing one by one, started throwing them at the cobblestone wall, by the door.

 

"This is useless!... This is so pointless!" He shouted loudly between throws, through gnashed teeth.

 

"So redundant!... Worthless!"

 

He thought for a quick moment that maybe, just maybe, he should stop. but that thought was soon gone with the sound of shattering glass, the bits and pieces clanging together, making the most perfect melody that rung every so beautifully into his ears.

He roared loudly letting his rage shine bright, the strength of it bringing pain to his throat. The strength of grip that he had, his grip tightened and he broke both bottles in his hands, quickly grabbing two more to throw. The door burst open and Belle came scuddling in the room.

"Rumple!" She said worriedly, running over to him. He dropped the bottles in his hands and made an attempt to move away before she could catch him, but was to late. Belle gently grabbed his wrists, bringing them towards her.

"Rumplestiltskin, you're bleeding," she started calmly through heavy breaths. Belle ran upstairs with all her might. Rumplestiltskin looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He hadn't even felt it, the pain. He still couldn't, not with this rage and adrenaline.

"Let me help you." She offered, dragging him over to the cot in the corner. 

"I'm fine, dearie." He said coldly, rage still swimming in his veins. He yanked his hands away, keeping them at his sides.

"Rumplestiltskin, you are hurt."

 

"I don't see why it matters."

 

"I'm your caretaker, am i not?" She asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

 

"But of course."

 

"Then let me take care of you." She said ever so softly as she once again grabbed his wrists and led him to sit on the cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the people that are reading this! and a big thanks to my beta gamezees. :)


	5. Broken Glass and Bloody Hands

"What caused you to do... _this_?" Belle questioned the sorcerer, studying the bits and pieces of broken glass in his hands. He stayed silent, his gaze going from her eyes to the floor, and back to her eyes again. Oh, how she loved his eyes, the warm amber that made her melt every time they would look directly into her eyes. She blinked a few times, storing those thoughts away for another time, and started again. 

"I know that you know the answer to my question, Rumplestiltskin, " she said softly, slowly standing up and walking over to the work table, grabbing what she needed for his wound before returning to tend to it. She sat down, placing everything but tweezers to her side. 

"Now, i'm going to remove the glass. This might sting a little," she warned before beginning to pluck out the bits, placing them into a small bowl. Rumplestiltskins rage slowly but surely faded away, his adrenaline leaving with it, causing a slight hint of pain in his hands. He inhaled slowly, smelling the light scent of vanilla and roses that came from Belle. His eyes fluttered closed, making every breath last. 

"Are you okay?"

Rumplestiltskin slowly opened his eyes, locking them with Belle's. 

"I'm fine, dearest."

She hummed softly at that, liking how he had called her 'dearest' instead of 'dearie', plucking out the last bit of glass. 

"There, all of the glass is out now. Now all that's left is to cleanse the wound and to wrap it," she said mostly to herself, putting a wet cloth to one of his hands. Rumplestiltskin thought that it was quite interesting that Belle would talk to herself, to think aloud. Though it would make sense, he thought, she had only one friend growing up as a child, which was the daughter of the woman who Belle saw as a second mother. Ever since she could remember, Mrs. Potts had Belle under her wing, raising her and loving her like any wonderful mother would. 

"Mmkay.." He heard her whisper to herself, putting his hand down, dipping the cloth into a small bowl of water and wringing it out. She continued to silently clean his bloody hand, biting her lower lip in concentration. Rumplestiltskin had to do everything in his power not to moan at such a sight, biting his tongue with enough strength to draw blood. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of Belle before him. It had been that moment when he noticed that Belle had stopped moving. He opened his eyes very slowly to see Belle sitting frozen in place, her jaw gone slack. He was confused for a moment. What could she be possibly staring at that would cause her to...

_oh_.

Rumplestiltskin didn't even have to look down to realize that his member had gone stiff and was now straining against his leather breeches. 

Belle read something like this in a book one time. She knew exactly what was going on. Though, despite some of those books,-the few books of erotica that she's stumbled upon in the library so far-she didn't know what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's not much...But it's something. let me know what you guys think! I do love feedback. :)


	6. The other side of the dark one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it happens. >:]

_ Calm down, calm down. It's okay, you've got this. _ Bell attempted to convince herself. Internally giving up on her attempt to not overthink this, all she could do at the moment is stare at the floor, hoping that her face wasn't very red.  She thought she was ready for a situation like this but now she's right in the middle of it and-

“Belle-I ah, I’m so very-ah, i’m just...i’m so very sorry..”  Rumpelstiltskin choked out comma his cheeks during the dark shade. 

_ Fool! Fucking fool!  _  he screamed internally. Oh God, how he wanted to kiss the hell  out of her. he had to try with all he had Within to keep his hands from running all over her lovely bodice, His fists clenching and unclenching as a distraction. Rumpelstiltskin didn't know how much more of this he could take, her being right in front of him biting her lip and thought. He might as well, he thought, because her worse could it already get?  He was already hard and straining in front of her, so he might as wel-

“ don't be sorry, Rumple...It, um..it happens. It’s natural for the body to react-” She started to sya awkwardly before her lips were suddenly against Rumplestiltskins. He froze. 

_ Oh. My. God.  _ He thought to himself.  _ What the hell am I doing?!? _

He started to panic on the inside, what if she didn't want this? What kind of Beast she must think him to be. How will he ever face her again? He began to back away and panic before Belle suddenly pulled him in for another kiss. Ben's heart was fluttering faster than ever before she didn't know where any of this was coming from, and she definitely didn't want it to stop. Rumplestiltskin gently laid Belle down on her back, his warm body covering hers. His warm surrounded her cool skin, gooseflesh slithering onto her pale skin. As Rumpelstiltskin moved to kiss her once more, he began to run his hands down her torso. 

and surprise at the sensation, her blood rushing to her face. Her eyes slowly turned up to his eyes, pupils dilated, both of their gaze is full of Desire. So, they both had the same feelings for each other now, don't they? And green washed over her surprise Rumpelstiltskin  timidly returning the smile, until it was replaced with some emotion that she couldn't quite define, the only thing that Belle could see was a drop of fear, reluctance. His head moved slowly to her ear, his warm breath shooting an unknown feeling throughout her bodice. She liked it. 

“You're sure, that this is what you want, Belle?”  his voice was low and soft, sending feelings through her body once more.  he waited there, breathing on her neck now,  heightening Belle’s senses.  she slipped her hands to his head,  directing it to where she could see him.  After positioning his head, she simply studied him for a small moment. 

“You’d be a fool to think that I do not want you.” 

She said assuringly.  Of course it was going to take a little more than just that, Belle predicted. 

Rumplestiltskin began to explore her body, starting by running his fingers up her arm, to her face, carresing it. Belles body began to buzz with more of this sensation, and she loved it. 

Belle could feel Rumplestiltskin's fingers in her hair now, tugging at her scalp pleasantly, her eyes fluttering shut. She pulled their bodies flush against each other, and now they both drowned in each others scent. Belle moaned softly as Rumplestiltskin moved to kiss her neck, and began to explore her bodice with his calloused hands. Belle slid her fingers around his shoulders, pulling him against herself. She nearly screamed with pleasure as Rumple found the pulse point on her neck, biting, sucking and kissing it. She felt the hardness of him against her belly, and she couldn't help but let out a small smile of victory, he did want her this whole time! But it was a very short lived smile, as Rumplestiltskin's fingers made their way to her core. Breath hitching, she opened her eyes and looked up to see her master looking down at her. He was searching for any uncertainty that Belle may have had. Because there was no going back. Belle had never seen this much emotion come from him before, and she was quite surprised at how well he wore that mask, and hid his feelings from her all the time. All she had really seen was his angry side. She was snapped out of her small reverie, and her back arched and her eyes shut as he moved his fingers around her core, still looking for any sign that she may want to turn back. 

"Rumple p-please..! I want this.. " she moaned, pulling him closer to her. He remained still, and his fingers stopped. Her lower belly ached with desire for him and it she swore she was going to lose her mind of nothing happened right then and there. 

"you bloody man! I'm going to lose my mind!" she said impatiently. He let out a small laugh, amused by how she reacted to his slight teasing. With all of her courage, she reached down and wrapped her slim fingers around his member, moving slowly. Smile fading, Rumplestiltskins hips bucked, and he choked out a moan. 

"oh B-belle..! " they made eye contact once more, their eyes both full of desire and hunger for each other. 

" Please. I want this. I'm sure. " Belle whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. He removed her hand from his shaft, taking over, and lining himself up. After a second of hesitation, he slowly began to push in to her tight core, halting immediately. 

" This may hurt.. I apologize. " Belle had no time to reply before he sank all the way in. 

" oh my! " Belle moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. 

"Are you okay?" Rumplestiltskin asked, staying in place. 

"I'm so much more than okay. Please, keep going. " she managed to say in one piece. 

As she wished, Rumplestiltskin began to move, small moans coming from them both. He built up a slow rhythm, losing himself in the feeling of ecstasy. Belle's body responded to every move made by Rumplestiltskin, and her body moved up against his. Belle decided to try something that she discovered when she was sitting and reading her books. She clenched her core, causing Rumple to buck wild for a moment, losing the rhythm for a moment. 

"oh m-my Belle!" he groaned. He picked up the rhythm once more, but it was faster now. Belle noticed the change in pace, and she moaned loudly as pleasure raced throughout her body, screaming for more. She didn't know when, but her nails were digging into her master's back, and his were exploring her body. The pads of his thumbs graced over her nipples, pulling a shout of pleasure from her. Belle's moans were enough to drive Rumplestiltskin crazy, and he began to pound into her, both of them groaning loudly. He began to work on her core, his fingers moving swiftly. Belle nearly screamed with pleasure, she was so close to the edge, she needed more. 

"I'm C-close to uh.. Th-the thing!"

Hearing that, Rumplestiltskins fingers began to move faster than she could've ever imagined. She screamed his name as she fell over the edge and came. His rhythm turned into spastic movements, and he soon fell shortly after her, choking out a growl as he released his seed into her. 

They stayed there for a moment, trying to find their breath. 

Belle pulled him in for a long kiss. 

"That.. was.. amazing." she said through shallow breaths. He moved out of her and fell to the side of her, spent. Returning her kiss, he smiled. 

"it was, indeed, love. " He nearly whispered. His breathing began to fade away in Belle's ears as she began to fall into a deep slumber. Before submerging into the sleep, she swore she heard one more thing. 

".. I love you." she thought she heard. 

And with that, she slept with a small smile on her face. Finally, she experienced the other side of the dark one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it has definitely been a minute since I've posted a chapter..! I'm so very sorry. I hope this was a good chapter...it was my first time writing this kind of thing, so I hope it was a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> I was just so fascinated by all of the works by everyone, I just felt like writing something of my own. this is my first work of Fan Fiction ever, so i hope its good. (i don't have a beta or anything..soooo...)
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. c:


End file.
